


Singing tears

by Growing_sprout



Series: Series of unfortunate splats [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Rider can song, sad!Goggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growing_sprout/pseuds/Growing_sprout
Summary: I Always thought that Goggles is the kind of guy that holds in his sadness so others don't have to worry.





	Singing tears

Goggles looked down. His face had a sad expression. Rider neared. 

"You good?" Goggles looked up and smiled.

"No noo I'm fine..." his smile faltered. 

"I'm fine" as he hunched over as if he got punched. 

"Oh cod. Are you ok?" All Rider heard was crying

"I-I'm ngh I-I'm f-fine. Sob I-I" as Goggles couldn't go futher. Rider was in panic. He hugged Goggles

"Shh. It's ok. It's ok" Goggles hung onto Rider as if for dear life. Rider started to sing the "Into the light" song. Goggles started to cry less as they both hugged for a long time.

This was based off a comic on tumblr so tell that person if you can. :T

**Author's Note:**

> I Always thought that Goggles is the kind of guy that holds in his sadness so others don't have to worry.


End file.
